Deler Inkblushed, The Union of Haunts
Deler Inkblushed was the first king of Stemelzarustuth(?) early in its existence. After his deposal and replacement as King, he vowed revenge. Very little is known of his life until he came to Spearbreakers, but history records some useful facts. History He was one of the first dwarves of his kind, coming into existence along with existence itself, or more mundanely, in "Year 1". He immediately became king of The Responsible Outrageous Fences, through means or reasons unknown, though very likely for proving himself in some way. And he had to prove himself, as he had to fight and kill 4 goblins in the span of the same year in Horrorvale. In year 5, he fought the minotaur Lasod Daggeraction and although he had to leave his left ear in the possession of the beast, managed to save his life. Years 9 and 10 would also find him defeating goblins, but in year 18 he became obsessed with his own mortality (or lack of immortality). Only in year 71 did he manage to find the mountain barbarian necromancer Erib Pageddressed and have these secrets revealed 2 years later, becoming himself a necromancer. It is believed that in year 71, having found what he sought, he either abdicated or was exiled. He settled thusly in Entrysavior, took on his own apprentice, the human Lesno Ghosttrone, and after teaching him his craft, all is known is that he wrote books. Lots of books. In the year 203 however, for some reason, he decided to invade with his undead horde Spearbreakers. Rumors Deler was born before Syrupleaf fell. It is not known how long before, as that information has been lost to history. His parents are unknown dwarves of West Everoc. From a young age, his leadership qualities were evident, enough so that he managed to convince the newly formed Watchful Rags government to become a monarchy through force of argument. Life King Deler ruled for a comparatively short time for dwarves, holding the throne for X years. He was deposed by Y, a younger dwarf dissatisfied with Deler's rule. Deler vowed revenge and begun hunting for the secrets of life and death. He wished for more power that was unavailable to him in his current state. After hunting high and low, Deler came across a demonic tome that spoke of undeath and necromancy. It was then that Deler became a necromancer; dying truly but arising in an undead form, for all intents and purposes appearing living. Undeath As a necromancer, Deler was a major terror to the lands around the Watchful Rags for just under two hundred years. Over this time, he began taking dwarf, elf, goblin and human disciples, and became known as the 'Union of Haunts', the king of the necromancers. A tower was constructed out of the compacted and sealed corpses of zombies and skeletons risen by the necromancers, and Deler and his necromantic disciples settled there. They intended to form their own necromantic empire, settling somewhere in the Blood Plains. Their first port of call was to attack Spearbreakers, a Stemelzarustuth-founded settlement on the edge of the Blood Plains. Over time, more and more of the necromantic armies of Deler were dashed to pieces, sometimes by Spawn, sometimes by the dwarves of Spearbreakers, and sometimes by unknown forces. The day came where Deler had run out of disciples; all having abandoned him or being killed, and the necromantic tome stolen. In a fit of anger, Deler dissolved his tower and attacked Spearbreakers with his army of shambling zombies and skeletons. Undeathdeath - or Final death In a massive struggle with the army of Spearbreakers, Deler Inkblushed the Union of Haunts was slain in combat by Col. Fischer in 207, during Splint's second reign. His body was thrown into the refuse pile with much of the collapsed and freed corpses. It was not known until a year later, during Reudh's reign, that Deler was once a king. For this reason, Fischer became all the more adored; appending the title 'Kingkiller' to her long list of titles. Notable (direct) kills * Snang Riddlestole, goblin (1) * Snodub Doomhearts, goblin (1) * Asno Bowmaligns, goblin (1) * Amxu Ownmonsters, goblin (1) * Gozru Greenfly, goblin (5) * Ngom Spideryruthless, goblin (5) * St?sost Plaguefroth, goblin (9) Known revived Related entities Known (artifact) books he wrote Category:Characters